


运爱之手

by camellia528



Category: Bangtan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 大清早起名废...只希望宝贝们天天开心。





	运爱之手

一.

通常大一新生会加入社团，金硕珍则决定放弃这2学分，天气晴朗的日子躺在寝室多好，闲暇时再去图书馆消磨时光也不错。

谁要加入什么社团？

所以同寝室的林胜安鼓捣着他一起加入篮球社时，他非常痛快给出了答案。

“不感兴趣。”

开玩笑，他就不会打篮球。

是谁说个子高的就一定要会打篮球？

 

“哎呀，咱去看场篮球赛，看完也许你就想加入篮球社了。”

好说歹说，林胜安将金硕珍拽去了体育馆，大一新生的友谊赛正火热开场。

大汗淋漓的男生，尖叫呐喊的女生，一切的一切和高中也没什么不同的，顶多算个plus版。

 

“啊！！！闵玧其！！！你看看我！！！我好爱你啊！！！”

一个女生撕心裂肺的怒吼吓得金硕珍倒退两步，首先是被这女战士吓得，其次是她口中的名字实在耳熟。

回过头，嚯，果然。

过分苍白的皮肤，一双眼就像从深窖里启出的冰块，老远就冒着扎人的寒气。

不就是闵玧其么。

剧烈运动的汗水似乎都捂不热这块冰，不过伸手对队友示意的动作倒潇洒利落，似乎是个在队内颇受信任的角色。

 

“又是三分球，那个红色19号球衣的人还挺厉害的。”

林胜安忍不住为闵玧其的精彩投手叫了声好，回头却看见室友不咸不淡的表情。

“喂喂喂，别这么冷淡，你小时候看灌篮高手也这反应？”

 

“不是。”

我小时候看得可热火朝天了，激动起来能胜过旁边那位芭比战士。

但我现在长大了嘛。

 

运球自如投出一个个精准三分球的闵玧其，的确很帅，肆意而完美的空中弧度引来一阵阵较好声，其中不乏女孩们的尖叫。

甜美的，激动的，都是明晃晃的崇拜。

中场休息时，闵玧其转过头，正正好和观众席上的金硕珍对视。

视线交集的一刹似乎不足以令时间凝固，金硕珍刚想离去，却见对方扯起嘴角微笑。

唇边弧度比起那球的运行轨迹可差远了，但的的确确是笑。

 

“切。”

轻轻哼了一声，金硕珍转头离开篮球场，背后是裁判刺耳的哨声，前方是馆外刺眼的阳光。

心底也有点刺，只有一点点，飞快跑几步再听首歌就能缓解的那种程度。

“耍什么帅啊。”

 

后来，林胜安顺利加入篮球社，喜滋滋带回了球服和满肚子彩虹屁。

“玧其那人真的挺酷，打篮球也好，唱歌也不错，据说还会弹钢琴，小姑娘们迷她迷得呦，诶你听我说啊。”

 

“我不听，你话真多。”

你说的这些，我又不是不知道。

 

“硕珍，嫉妒会使人无法进步，今晚我们社聚餐，你也去呗？”

 

“我不去。”

 

“不行不行，你去吧去吧，这样就算我喝多了你还能搀我回来....。”

 

“胜安啊，你还能再不要脸点吗？”

看着就差爬自己腿边求的室友，金硕珍心中亮起nice and peace的小灯灯，同时讲出了如春风般和煦的要求。

“昨天看你抄营地时拿着的都是好枪啊，给我做几把我就陪你去。”

两人玩一款游戏，在同个营地。

 

“....行...行吧！”

含泪答应的林胜安暗恨自己是个怂货。

 

聚餐前，金硕珍拼命告诉自己，他同意参加都是为了那几把枪，和别的无关。

抬头问好后就低头吃饭，谁叫也不搭理。

这个方针是万无一失的，就这么办。

 

有的社员也带了女友或朋友，这本来就是AA，所以金硕珍并不觉尴尬，扫视一周不见某人，他松下一口气夹着眼前的菜。

 

“能麻烦串个座么？我想坐这。”

倒灌几口凉风似的烟酒嗓响起，金硕珍的耳朵就开始嗡嗡的响，身边的林胜安那叫一狗腿，点头哈腰给闵玧其让了座位。

跟他妈交换桂冠似的，参加韩国小姐嘛.....

不听不看就不知道，我不知道旁边坐着谁，我不知道....

催眠大法被一筷子牛肉打破。

他惊诧的瞪大眼睛看着一旁悠然自得的闵玧其。

 

“怎么？你不是爱吃这个来着。”

烟酒嗓说起问句有点吊儿郎当的洒脱劲，搞得金硕珍也没脾气了。

无所谓，人家夹他就吃，吃肉吃肉。

 

“玧其，你和硕珍认识啊？”

欠嘴大王林胜安在死亡边缘跃跃欲试。

 

“嗯，我俩初高中同学。”

 

“诶？那怎么没听硕珍提过，真不地道。”

何止跃跃欲试，简直随时准备大鹏展翅。

金硕珍狠狠咬着嘴里的肉，一下一下，不知把这肉当成了谁在泄愤。

 

事实证明，林胜安的忧虑是多余的，这聚餐很佛系，他压根没啥机会喝醉。

可搞笑的是，金硕珍居然喝醉了。

 

起因似乎是篮球队长随便开了句玩笑要敬金硕珍一杯。

结果这时闵玧其将酒杯拦下。

“他不会喝酒，这杯我来。”

一句话打开了某位不会喝酒人士的争强好胜之心，话音未落就把酒灌进了肚，还特别来劲的自斟自饮。

看着一向泡在图书馆的室友拎着啤酒瓶子闷头喝就差吹喇叭时，林胜安得出结论。

“我们硕珍也是个人物啊....”

 

散场时，金硕珍头脑已经昏沉，他记得抓着林胜安的背包出了饭店的门，后来一阵风就吹得他有些晕头转向。

被揽在怀中继续走时，他闭着眼睛却走得很稳，多亏对方掌控有方。

“....林胜安，别忘了答应我的枪啊...”

“什么枪？”

等等，这声音不对啊...金硕珍时喝醉不是傻，他瞬间使劲晃了晃头，仔细辨认身旁的人。

这双冰渣子堆成的眼....不是...

“.怎么是你...”

 

“怎么就不能是我。”

闵玧其的声音注定无法消融在风中，那是远比风更凛冽的存在，字字拍在金硕珍的耳朵里，好像在听一口陈年老钟。

沉得悦耳，还透着锈迹斑斑的哑，好听是好听。

一直都这么好听。

就是听着来气。

 

“你这..要把我带哪儿去？我要回寝室。”

金硕珍试图辨认眼前景物，却发现璀璨夜灯下的高楼大厦，这不是市中心么？

“不回寝室了，去我家。”

“我不去。”

“你听话。”

以前，金硕珍一闹脾气，闵玧其就会说这三个字。

这样的语气一定代表着比朋友更亲近的关系，他们两人的相处模式似乎早就被彼此默认，若不是后来发生变化，也会一直如此。

 

“听话？听你妈个鬼！闵玧其你松开！”

金硕珍语气冲，力道是丝毫没有，刚要推开人家，自己就和倒栽葱一样往后倒，被紧紧拉着拽对方怀里时，他一阵头晕目眩，难受得闭着眼。

 

“难受成这样就别和我闹了，等会就到，你忍忍。”

 

父母出差，他将人带回自己家，看着沙发上昏昏欲睡的小醉鬼，他笑着低头亲了亲那双红润嗫喏着要离开的唇瓣。

“就知道和我闹别扭。”

 

金硕珍不舒服，吐了两遭后被闵玧其抱回床上彻底昏睡过去。

拿毛巾给对方擦着脸的屋主倒也不嫌累，冷冰冰的眉眼也有了笑意，寒冬散去，春风微醺。

闵玧其的强硬从来不是生硬，他自认做过的一切决定都是正确且留有余地。

唯独在金硕珍这件事上，失了策。

 

他不该拗着自己的心去沉默，在那人红着脸说出喜欢时，那不止是属于金硕珍的珍贵心意，也是属于他自己念念不忘后的回响。

可沉默令一切都变得糟糕，高考前夕的金硕珍气得拎着书包离开。

“闵玧其，咱们以后也做不成朋友了。”

说着决绝的话，偏偏还眨着带水汽的眼看了看对方，委屈的眼璀璨如迷雾中星辰。

 

闵玧其想拽住他，结果他跑得太快，高考后更是直接失踪了，据对方母亲说是报了个旅行团，后来要在外婆家留到开学才肯回来。

闵玧其知道，金硕珍的脾气不是无缘无故，因为他们本就超过了朋友的界限。

彼此注视的眼中夹杂了类似情愫的东西，这骗不了人。

 

自尊，骄傲加上敏感成了利器，扎得金硕珍断了自己的退路，跑得远远的也不再联系闵玧其。

没想到两人会在大学遇见，机缘巧合，命中注定。

 

“唔....难受....”

忽然，躺在床上的金硕珍嘟囔着扭了扭身子，闵玧其将手焐热摸着他的脸颊。

轻缓而温柔。

和运球时的干净利落全然两人。

 

第二天醒来时，金硕珍彻底体会了什么叫头疼欲裂，那是真要裂啊，就好像有人拿着铁锹一下下在他脑子里拍。

酒是什么混账东西！以后死也不能再碰了。

 

“醒了？洗漱用具在浴室，饭在桌上。”

靠在门上的闵玧其穿着一身白色休闲运动服，阳光打在那张常年处于寒冬腊月的脸上，意外的有了春日气息。

 

“....噢。”

说我怎么会在这里的都是偶像剧桥段，金硕珍记得清清楚楚，他喝醉被闵玧其带回了家。

记得大概，不记得具体，可他才不问。

丢人。

 

想要大大方方去洗漱，到了门口却踉跄了一下，被闵玧其及时抓住的金硕珍气得暗骂自己是螃蟹走路。

还是煮熟的那种，当闵玧其的手停留在他发梢抓了一把时。

“傻乎乎的。”

 

“我才不傻！”

金硕珍艮着脖子回头争论，可他看不得闵玧其淡淡的笑意，凌厉中的温软很磨人的心神，磨得他心跳失常。

“我去洗漱。”

都怪酒.....酒真坏！！！

 

看着崭新牙具旁放着的蜜桃味牙膏，金硕珍又羞又气的心逐渐平静下来，化作微微浮动的酸涩。

这种贴心，真让人不习惯。

也真让人怀念。

 

其实不过几个月不见，可金硕珍却用每一天努力抵抗着企图摇旗呐喊的思绪。

拉黑了号码甚至干脆不回家，开学那天拎着行李箱跑去学校的他，其实蛮傻气的。

不就是表白被拒绝了嘛。

不就是看到他收到女孩的情书嘛。

有什么的？没什么了不起啊。

 

吃饭时，金硕珍手里的粥勺就没停过，他需要有规律的声响掩盖自己的心慌。

其实只是普通白粥，不过熬得很香，米都熬得碎碎的，配上芝麻很绵软可口。

 

“我喝好了，谢谢你的照顾。”

拿起碗筷放到厨房飞速清洗完毕的金硕珍刚要踏出门就被堵在门口。

 

“我有话对你说。”

闵玧其一身的薄荷味，和他人一样，从眼神到做事都透着股凉气。

 

“我不听。”

 

“为什么不听？”

拽住对方的胳膊，闵玧其想去亲那逞强说着硬话的唇，异常的红，也柔软极了。

泛着蜜桃甜美的香气。

 

金硕珍似乎傻了，他刚要握拳揍对方一下，可吻太温柔，他来不及反应就融化在这唇齿交缠里。

唇上轻柔辗转的人手劲却大，扣着金硕珍的头不松开，或许是常年打篮球的缘故，对一切原型物体有掌控能力。

“....你有话就说..别动手动脚的。”

心慌气短的推开对方，金硕珍感觉胸膛那处扑通扑通剧烈得要命，脸也红透，这么纯情的反应令他害怕。

简直是处在下风的最佳写照。

 

“阿珍，我喜欢你，我们交往吧。”

 

“不要，我最近发现自己其实是直男。”

金睁眼说瞎话强势上线。

 

“是吗？有多直？”

明明说的就不是“我不喜欢你“，可爱的小傻瓜。

 

“全球第一直，直得吓死你。”

金胡编乱造强势逞能，结果被抱住时，心跳就泄露一切踪迹。

 

“唔...闵玧其你别....你混蛋...你.....”

不知那只灵活的手不知何时钻进裤子，被带着薄茧的手指揉捏着身下某处的金硕珍浑身发软的抵抗着。

他忽然后悔自己喝了酒体力不济，不然，他一定要狠狠踹这混蛋的肚子。

心中有宏图，身却陷情潮。

 

“...不要了..你别...”

喘着气的金硕珍不知自己泪意朦胧的眼有多漂亮，只知道自己的裤子都快被扒掉了。

 

“这样还直吗？”

恶劣的烟酒嗓再次响起，耳鬓厮磨间令金硕珍喘得更急，他身子扭了扭，那手指使了坏劲，微微用力划过铃口。

 

“呜...你松开..你松开....啊..”

急得满脸通红的金硕珍忍不住呻吟声，情动的音调有些娇软，惹得使坏的人身下也开始胀得发疼。

随着尖叫射出来的金硕珍浑身软得站不住，往后靠时被一把抱起来。

 

被扔在床上时他还未从高潮余韵中缓过神，就被解开了上衣。

他这一身都是闵玧其昨晚帮他换的，橄榄绿中包裹的白皙皮肤像上好的豆腐块，水珠滴上也快速往下滑，圆润的不忍心伤害这嫩滑。

 

“...啊，闵玧其你...唔...”

被吻得晕头转向的金硕珍彻底忘记挣扎这回事，他也去扒对方的衣服，却死都解不开那拉链，气得眼泪都流出来。

 

“多大人了还哭。”

笑着解开衣服满足对方心意，闵玧其吻了吻那人泛红的挺翘鼻尖。

 

“我就哭...我就哭...我乐意....”

吸了吸鼻子的人和半大孩子没两样，跌倒了也噘着嘴等大人抱抱亲亲，天真可爱得一塌糊涂。

这是属于金硕珍的内核，是被他藏好的天真，只为闵玧其展露。

 

“好，喜欢哭就哭，我爱看。”

漂漂亮亮的跟画似的，我喜欢的人最好看。

 

初中时，金硕珍每次考试失利被骂都会去找闵玧其哭诉。

“玧其，我妈妈又骂我了......呜呜呜.....”

可闵玧其从不笑他，而是默默拿面巾纸递给对方。

他没告诉过金硕珍，他其实喜欢对方这样，有委屈事了就来找自己哭，这不就是亲近的证明么。

他们的关系是独一无二的，一直都是。

而且，闵玧其爱极了金硕珍那双纯美的眼，无动于衷时透着珠玉的光泽，喜悦愤怒时又有点点水光流转，哭起来时泛着桃色的潮红，他向来都爱得挪不开眼。

看不够，根本就看不够。

 

“....疼...闵玧其你到底会不会啊...啊....”

被进入的念头令金硕珍心中又暖又酸，可也痛得惊人，好像身体成了两半，最柔软之处要容纳那么坚硬的事物，想想都好难。

他紧紧抱着闵玧其的脖子，看那人脸上落下了汗，奇怪的是，打篮球流那么多汗都冰着脸的人却被这几滴汗水融化成了暖调。

压抑的情欲和湿热的秘境令他挣扎又沉迷，闵玧其揉捏着身下人的臀瓣，试图往里挤，他不敢太快，忍得神经崩着疼。

 

“呜...你怎么这么硬...你软点行不行...”

又痛又麻的金硕珍开始说胡话，气得闵玧其顺着渐渐湿滑的甬道深深往里一顶。

 

“不行，老公软不了，宝贝你忍着点。”

什么老公！唔....奇奇怪怪的称呼令金硕珍从耳朵到脖子开始发热，敏感点被戳到时他的声音变了调，混进了化不开的糖分，黏腻甜软。

 

“喜不喜欢？”

一下下顶得尽心尽力的闵玧其没打算放过这口是心非的小傻瓜，用手爱怜得抚弄那粉嫩的乳尖，调侃也没歇着。

 

“不...不喜欢...嗯...”

下身被狠狠贯穿，乳尖也麻酥酥的金硕珍才不打算说实话。

贪吃的小口开始自己收缩，一吸一吸，闵玧其爽得不行，狠狠往里顶着。

他恨不得把人吃进肚子里，一辈子都带在身边。

 

“你轻点....”

身下被狠狠凿弄着，啧啧水声听得金硕珍臊得慌，呻吟声随着对方的动作近乎哽咽。

任人宰割的小羊羔露出漂亮绵软的肚子被野兽肆意抚摸舔舐，注定会成为食物，却还软软的掉着眼泪，野兽的舌舔得它很舒服，舒服得等待着被吃进肚子。

 

金硕珍舒服得劲头上来，求着人的语气都透着沾染情欲的甜美。

“玧其，你亲我一下....”

多了几个甜度加号的请求怎么会被忽略，随即他的唇就被吻住。

闵玧其吻人时，口腔里的薄荷味肆意野蛮的蹿了出来，凉凉的气息偏偏透着如饥似渴的热劲。

今天的闵玧其和过去的每个时刻都不同，如同冰层下燃着的熊熊火焰，透过那层冷寂旺盛出别样灼热。

 

宿醉加上这一上午的折腾，金硕珍浑身都冒出薄汗，脸颊微红喘着去推不肯退出自己身体的某人。

“....呜呜...你不许硬了...你出去....”

哑然失笑的闵玧其无奈的抱紧对方，这种事他怎么能控制，光是看到对方泪汪汪的瞪自己就能硬个好几回。

 

最后被抱去浴室清洗的金硕珍连哭的力气都没，他站不住所以靠着墙，结果又被闵玧其趁机吻着后脖颈，一路向下。

“...闵玧其...你是人形打桩机吗.....”

被操弄软的后穴被对方灵活的舌探入，刮起一阵高潮余韵后的颤栗，金硕珍几乎绝望的再次闭上眼睛感受着这温柔又色情的抚慰。

 

可闵玧其没有再继续，他适可而止的将人清洗干净带回卧室。

浑身被性爱沾染的人又被热水蒸软，难得乖顺的躺好，连顶嘴的脾气都没有。

 

“和我交往好不好？”

将人揽在怀里盖好被的闵玧其声音充满催眠的质感，绝佳的白噪经由修饰，缓缓流进金硕珍的心底。

可他决定不认输。

“不要。”

 

“为什么？”

吻着对方圆润光滑的额头，闵玧其的声音更低，问句不带疑惑之意，他只是想听听怀里的人还能说出什么逞能的可爱话。

 

“...因为你技术不好...我不满意...”

说完还给自己闹了个大红脸，金硕珍用手捂住脸止住对方的吻以及盖住自己涨红的脸，不想那些温热的吻都落在指尖与指缝，均匀有序的呼吸透着宠爱般的纵容。

 

“都是第一次，以后就好了。”

闵玧其说着大实话，可金硕珍却连耳朵尖都串起红色，第一次就这样，以后....以后还能下得去床吗....

呜，有点可怕。

 

最后金硕珍也没正面回答是否同意交往，可那似乎并不重要了。

手牵手在图书馆读书，时不时在校园角落交换的吻，以及无人的体育馆更衣室那些无休止的脸红心跳似乎已经是最佳证明。

金硕珍不肯说自己最喜欢更衣室play，被闵玧其捂着嘴做时，微微压抑更能令快乐以隐秘的方式延长。

他不肯说不代表对方不知道，从此，他泡在体育馆的时间甚至比篮球队的队员还长。

 

“硕珍啊，你是找闵玧其给你做1V1训练吗？”

林胜安实在不清楚，他只是问了个简单问题，怎么室友能把嘴里的水都吐出来。

1V1训练是件丢脸的事吗？他想拥有这个机会还没资格咧。

 

“关你啥事！我的枪呢！”

将对方枪械库扫荡的金硕珍决定不回答这个问题。

其实也藏不住，至少闵玧其的队友都看得出来两人关系不简单，也就林胜安这个纯情男子还在想什么1V1训练。

 

不过严格来讲，的确是1V1训练，强身健体，有益健康。

 

 

当然，金硕珍也成了校园篮球赛的固定观众，当然只在有闵玧其参加的情况下。

他喜欢在球场上挥洒汗水潇洒运球的闵玧其，沉默着却不可一世的劲很迷人。

用大家的话讲，就是很酷。

 

偶尔也会有零秒出手的绝妙一球，投出后，闵玧其会顺着全场的欢呼看向金硕珍，嘴角轻轻一扯的微笑，松垮垮的骄傲冒出了冰层。  
耍什么帅啊。

心领神会的金硕珍刚要下意识也回个笑或者挥挥手什么的。

 

“啊！！！闵玧其他在看我！！！他在对我笑！！！我还活着吗？？？我要承受不起了！！！”

芭比战士姐姐站在金硕珍前面撕心裂肺的吼着，捶胸顿足，能看出心中的幸福感已然爆棚。

 

比赛结束后，金硕珍知道对方在等自己，也不换衣服，就那么站着等自己。

他拿着毛巾递给对方。

“你给我擦。”

 

“哇，闵玧其你很会得寸进尺。”

虽然这么说着，可金硕珍还是拿起毛巾帮对方擦着额头的汗，可那人目不转睛的看着自己实在能牵引心跳频率。

小眼睛果然聚焦，聚焦起来简直不得了。

 

“你别看了...不然你自己擦。”

 

“不看，那给我亲一下。”

闵玧其哪管回复，比赛时沸腾的热血还未平复，似乎只有吻才能缓解这份灼热。

 

每次被扣住后脑吻住时，金硕珍都忍不住在想，打篮球的人手真的好稳，稳稳的罩住自己的头，稳稳的传输着平静之下掩藏的热量。

 

这时他忽然想起比赛时林胜安问他的那句。

“《灌篮高手》里你最喜欢谁来着？”

 

“三井寿。”

三分球天才，三井寿。

这个答案，他初中时就告诉过闵玧其了。

END


End file.
